<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workout 2 (SFW) by TheRepublic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919381">Workout 2 (SFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic'>TheRepublic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dust dances as a workout again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workout 2 (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust was getting ready for a very sweaty dance workout. Everyone was warned ahead of time so that Angel wouldnt be barged in on. Charlie of coarse was completely okay with it like before being completely accepting and understanding so their was nothing else in his way. Which meant he could began</p><p>Angel was currently in his room with the pole set up as he stretched, he absolutley loved dancing like this. His last solo pole workout was also very enjoyable as he had danced for his own pleasure, not for Valentino's. He remembed how much better the last one was so he looked forward to this</p><p>He took deep breaths as he stretched before he danced getting prepared, he could barely contain his excitement he knew he was gonna be really sweaty after this which he loved.</p><p>He kept stretching even drinking an energy drink before hand. He didbt want to get a pulled muscle. He just wanted to enjoy this exercise session without having to worry about anything</p><p>Finally he was ready, he stood up and gripped the pole smirking at it with a naughty grin. He hooked a leg around the base of the pole and let out a moan before beginning</p><p>He twirled around it high above in the air moaning loudly gripping the bar like a pro. His body danced in all its glory.</p><p>This was where he could be barefoot as well as nobody could see his feet. He didnt hate being barefoot he hated the fetish or people seeing them</p><p>He gyrated his hips moaning with lust as he danced while spinning around the pole. This was only the warm up however.</p><p>"Ah~" He sighed with pleasure absoluteley enjoying this. He threw his head back and shook and swung his hips truly loving everything about this</p><p>He dance through the air never letting go of the pole completely over come with passion His whole body was shaking with pleasure his fur damp with sweat</p><p>He loved dancing this this feeling such freedom such power. Dancing the way he wanted moving the way he wanted he loved being in control over his own body. He loved not having to he forced to do this. He loved this.</p><p>He bit his lip in excitement his erection throbbing spinning and flying through the air. He moaned getting a bit shakey</p><p>He was getting very very sweaty but he held on tight dancing with pole with ease. He loved this and was never going to stop doing this.</p><p>This was his body and his dance no one was gonna tell him otherwise. He kept dancing sweat pouring down his face and body.</p><p>His body felt amazing he threw his head back his dancing sped up.</p><p>He suddenly flipped upside down so his head was facing the ground he stared at the pole as he whimpered his body twitching and shaking sweat pouring off of him</p><p>He gripped the pole tightly before dipping his head down</p><p>He shut his eyes as sweat dripped down his body. His whole fur was soaked in sweat as he danced It was so intense. It was more intense than the first time he danced like this </p><p>Finally he was finished and let go of the pole, he sat on the ground and rested their all out of breath. The dance had taken alot out of him. He was spent from his workout. It had been so powerful it had knocked the energy right out of him</p><p>He tried to catch his breath as his heart pounded fast. That dance was more intense than the last. That was so amazing. He was gonna have to do that again.</p><p>"God that was great!" He panted out. He kept resting their as he was shaking from the workout</p><p>He kept resting their taking fast breaths as he tried to slow his breathing. That had been a very amazing worthwhile workout</p><p>He panted fast still trying to catch up to his breath. His body was tired after the workout but he didnt mind. It was so good.</p><p>He kept panting still waiting to calm down as he rested. He just kept panting.</p><p>He kept trying to slow his breathing as he rested in the afterglow remembering his dsnce He couldnt wait to have another one like that.</p><p>He knew that if got up his legs would be really shaky so he stayed their exhausted.</p><p>He kept resting their just waiting for some of his energy returned. Finally he was able to stand up. He got in bed and went to sleep.</p><p>A few hours later he got up and stretched before getting dressed he cleaned up one last time and took the pole down sighing happily as he was content.</p><p>"That's always worthwhile!" He sighed happily knowing he was gonna do it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>